Legend of Luffy
by KaizokuShojo
Summary: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, ONE PIECE style! How will Luffy save the land of Hyrule from the mysterious darkness that threatens to destroy the land? Will he eat Navi? Read to find out! ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Luffy**

**Devil Fruit of Rubber**

**KS: Hey! Thanks for reading. This is a little, short fic I decided to do randomly. Not even sure how it's going to go...perhaps I should plan stuff out. XD**

**Obviously it's a Zelda/OP parody sort of thing. Hm...There's not much to say about a fic that is so underplanned...so let's just start. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ONE PIECE or Zelda. I have no affiliations with Shueisha/Jump Comics, Toei Animation, Eiichiro Oda, the EVIL 4Kids Entertainment. Neither do I have any connections with Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, etc. etc.**

**010010001001001010001000100100101000100010010010100010010100100100010001001001010101**

**Chapter One: The Great Deku Tree**

Luffy was a fairy child. Or, at least, he thought he was.

He really wasn't, you know. No other fairy child--Kokiri, as they're called--was _quite_ as tall, nor were any of them anything close to adults. Poor Luffy banged his head on the door of his house every time he went in! Of course, it didn't hurt him, since he had eaten what was called a 'Devil Fruit' by mistake when he was just a lad.

As if being a teen amongst people who weren't supposed to age was bad enough, he was also a rubberman because of that Devil Fruit. And if _that_ wasn't bad enough, he didn't have his own fairy.

Now, if you were a fairy child, you _had_ to have a fairy. And since Luffy didn't...well...he was an outcast. But, he didn't care. He loved messing around, having fun, and the idea of adventure. He didn't care about the 'not having a fairy' thing, and he thought that his rubber abilities were the greatest thing since glass bottles, even though no one else seemed to share his viewpoint.

But, Luffy's life was about to change dramatically. It all started with these weird dreams...

_Luffy saw himself standing before a great, stone wall, a bridge, and a moat--whatever a moat was--and before he could think there was a white horse with two riders coming across it. One was a raven-haired woman, and the other was a young, blue-haired maden. They both looked scared. Luffy turned and watched them ride away into the dark, stormy night. Then, he heard a noise behind him._

_He turned again only to face a frightening looking man. He wore black clothes and was tall--taller than he was. Luffy couldn't see his eyes, for they were hidden in shadow. The strange figure had a sadistic smile on his face and raised his hand menacingly..._

"OI!!! Lin--I mean, LUFFY!!!" Called a voice that snapped the rubberman from his dream.

Luffy shot up. "Eh?" he gasped. He looked around for who had woken him up.

"...Who's there?" he asked. A little blue ball of light with wings flew into his face.

"Hi!" it said cheerfully. Luffy's head went back a bit.

"What are you?" he asked. The ball of light paused, thinking that the answer was obvious.

"Me?" it started. "I'm a fai--" but Luffy cut her off.

"Ah, I see! You're a 'mystery light'!" he concluded, putting his hand on his chin.

"No!" the light cried out. "I'm your fairy!" she yelled.

"Ooooh, I see. You're my fairy." Luffy nodded.

"Yes. My name's Navi." the fairy sighed. Luffy grinned broadly...a little _too_ broadly; it was creepy. "Hi, Navi! So, you're my fairy? Great! You're my new nakama!!"

Navi bobbed up and down a few times, seeming to nod impatiently. "Yes, I'm your fairy partner! The Great Deku Tree sent me! We've got to hurry and go meet with him! Come on! He sent me to get you!" she said quickly.

"All right." Luffy said, standing. "But first let me get some clothes on."

Navi noticed he had the bedcover covering only the lower half of his body. She turned around quickly, embarassed. "Ah! Yes! Please do!" she said.

**0010010001000100010010100100100100100101001001001001001001001001010010010100101001**

Luffy had changed fairly quickly. When he had told Navi it was okay to look and she turned around, he was clad in a simple motif of green. A tunic of green covered his body and a brown leather belt was tight around his waist. Tan sandals were on his feet, and on his head rested a straw hat with a green band around it.

"Yosh! I'm all set to go!" he said as he picked up a large bag of meat and slung it over his shoulder.

"We're only going for a little while! There's no need for all that!" Navi shouted angrilly.

Luffy looked puzzled. "I know. That's why I only packed a litle."

Navi sighed, shaking a bit in dissaproval. "Okay, okay, nevermind. But, we need to go, the Deku Tree said it was urgent." she said. Luffy smiled. "Then go! Lead the way!" he grinned. But, instead of waiting for Navi to go like he had said, he just went ahead out the door. Navi looked up towards the ceiling. "Oh boy...this is going to be interesting..." she muttered.

**000100010001000100010001000100010001001000**

Luffy and Navi made their way to the Great Deku Tree's meadow. Luffy, on Navi's instruction, had left the bag of meat at his tree house. He hadn't been happy about it at first, but he quickly got over it.

He trapsed allong, smiling and singing a tune Navi had heard the Kokiri children sing many times before, but with different lyrics inserted every now and then. This is how it went...

Oh, the pirate kid goes off and plays,

Where the Fairies go and often stay,

While all the while the Kaizokuou says,

It's time, my children, off to bed!

But the baka people go out in the rain,

Instead of going to bed again!

Navi wondered on it, but as she did they reached the meadow entrance. But...there was someone in the way. It was the 'self-proclaimed boss' off the Kokiri, Mido.

"HOLD IT!! Luffy! I can't let you go to see the Deku tree!" he said, holding up his hand to signal the _much_ larger boy to stop.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Because..." The short, bow-legged fairy child began, "You haven't got a fairy."

Luffy pointed at Navi. "I've got one. Here." he said. Mido, of course, was shocked that the weirdo had gotten one, particularly since he hadn't yet _heard_ about it. He thought quickly.

"Well, yes, you've got one _now_...yes. But, I can't let you go see the Deku Tree witout a...Sword and shield! Ha!!" he laughed.

The Kokiri were a race of peace...shields were super expensive and swords were just legendary! He had him there. Luffy huffed a bit.

"Eh? What do I need those for?" he asked. Mido sat his hands on his hips.

"To defend yourself in danger." he replied simply. Luffy crossed his arms.

"Why would I be in danger just going to see the Great Deku Tree?" he asked. Mido was speechless a moment.

"Well...um...just because!!" he replied. Navi looked over at Luffy.

"Are you just going to stand there?" she asked.

"No!" Luffy replied. He punched Mido in the face, causing Mido to fly back, unconcious. Luffy walked on past the boy.

"Uh...I meant to say, 'Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to look for the sword and shield?' " she said. Luffy laughed a bit.

"Sword? I can't use a sword!" he grinned, walking on. It wasn't very far through a narrow passage to the meadow where the Great Deku Tree stood. Luffy stared up at the enormous tree.

"Uwoah!" he said as he saw him. "That's one big tree!"

The Deku Tree didn't look so well. He let out a long, miserable sigh before beginning.

"Luffy..." he said. Luffy nodded.

"Aa, that's me."

"I am in need of thy assistance." The Great Tree said. "I...am cursed. A man in strange clothes and a mask did it to me...he was searching for the secret treasure that I hold. When I would not give it to him, he cursed me. Luffy, I needst thine help to break the curse." the Tree explained.

"Okay." Luffy said. "How do I do it?"

There was a rumbling sound as a front portion of the Great Tree's face slid down to the ground, revealing a large opening. "Thou must go in...and defeat the enemy inside that causes my pain." the Deku tree replied. Navi was still.

"Great Deku Tree...go inside you?" she asked softly.

Luffy, though, didn't seem to have any problem with it. He grinned as he walked on to go in. "Cool! This should be fun!"

Navi realized she was being left behind and flew quickly to Luffy's side.

"Oi! Can't you take this more seriously!?" she asked.

**0010001010100010100101000101000101010101010010101010010101010101010100101010100101**

**KS: Hey! Thanks for reading! **

**I may decide to not do this story if it's not popular, so review please! And honestly, I have no "super desire" to do this fic, so there's a good discontinuation chance if no one likes it. I may write a few more chapters to give people time and what not...**

**So, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Luffy**

**Devil Fruit of Rubber**

**KS: Hello again! Welcome to chapter two of Legend of Luffy, thanks for reading. Now, I have things a lot more planned out. This should be very good! I even have a list of who is going to be whom. :3**

**I think you'll all be pleasantly surprised with most of them.**

**OH!!! AND THIS IS IMPORTANT! I changed a few mistakes I made in the last chapter...so...it would be beneficial if you went back and reread it. :)**

**Obviously it's a Zelda/OP parody sort of thing. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ONE PIECE or Zelda. I have no affiliations with Shueisha/Jump Comics, Toei Animation, Eiichiro Oda, or the EVIL 4Kids Entertainment. Neither do I have any connections with Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, etc. etc.**

**010010001001001010001000100100101000100010010010100010010100100100010001001001010101**

**Chapter Two: Inside the Deku Tree**

Part one...

Luffy and Navi entered the Great Deku tree and stared in awe at the immensity.

"Uwoah..." Luffy muttered a grin on his face. Navi floated up a bit and looked around.

"Wow...was it...was it always like this...?" she wondered aloud.

Luffy didn't seem to pay any attention to what she said. "So," he started, "How do you break a curse...? Hit it hard enough?" he asked. Navi shook her head.

"No. You've got to get rid of the source of the curse." she replied. Luffy sat his hand on the top of his hat as he looked around.

"So does that mean the weird man with the mask the Great Deku Tree talked about is in here?" he asked. Navi thought a moment.

"You know, I really don't know. I wouldn't think so...hm." she muttered. She shook a bit. "Nah...It's probably something more 'mystical' than that."

Luffy looked at her. "So, it's a 'mystery' cause."

Navi nodded. "I guess you could say that...this time. Okay! Now, let's go find whatever it is! Even though...we're not sure what we're looking for." she said while Luffy grinned.

They walked on, starting their quest to rid the Great Deku Tree of his curse.

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"A spider web?" Luffy said. Navi nodded. "That's what it is."

They were standing on a hole. HOW they stood on it was that it was covered with a _spider_ web. They looked below, where they could see another room far, far down.

"I bet there's something useful down there...or something..." Navi mused.

"Well," Luffy started, "We can just get rid of this web!" he said with a grin.

"Huh?" Navi muttered. She looked, and Luffy had both arms stretched up into the air.

"What are you--?" she started to ask.

"**GOMU GOMU NO...!!**" Luffy shouted, grinning broadly. "**BAZOOKA!!**"

And both arms _rocketed_ downwards, rushing at the web. The two arms snapped down, and Luffy's hands hit the web with great force. The web stretched incredibly and snapped, but not before the recoil sent him and Navi flying up into the air.

"Hee hee, that was fun!" Luffy laughed as he floated up through the air.

"THAT WAS CRAZY!!!" Navi shouted. Luffy looked over at her.

"Relax. We'll just fall back down through the hole...there was water below it anyways, so no worries--it'll be a soft landing." he said.

Navi shook irritatedly. "But...YOU CAN'T SWIM!!" she yelled.

"Oh, right." Luffy mused, putting his hand on his chin. They reached the top of their ascent, and gravity began to work its magic. They started to fall.

"Oi! There's a door over there!! Hey! Listen!" Navi said excitedly, flying about.

"Okay! Relax!" Luffy said with a smile. He stretched out his arm and grabbed a ledge that didn't have spider webs around it and pulled himself over.

"Phew..." Navi sighed. Luffy brushed himself off as he looked back over the ledge down at the hole in the floor below. "Whoo...that's far. Well, we'll go there later. First, on to explore the door!" he said, walking away.

"Wha...? We're going down there after all?!" she gasped. Luffy kept on walking.

"Yep!" he replied with a smile. Navi shook her head and sighed. "All right, all right..."

Luffy walked up to the strange door along the wall.

"Hey," he said. "There's no doorknob..."

Navi examined the door. "You're right...Well, just..."

Luffy looked at it a moment. "Maybe if I just sort of...walk up to it and _want_ it to open!"

"Open it with will? That'll never work..." Navi sneered. Luffy ignored her. He walked right up to it, and it opened.

"Hee hee, it worked!" Luffy smiled. Navi looked horribly confused as they proceeded into the next room...where the door slammed shut behind them.

"Hm...I guess we won't be going out that way..." Luffy muttered coolly. Navi looked as if she wanted to shout, but held it in and sighed. "...This room...be careful here." she huffed. "There might be a trap..."

Luffy looked about. "I don't see anything." he told her. Navi flew up a bit and looked around. Then, she saw something. She jerked with a start. "Hey!" she shouted. She flew across the room and hovered around a treasure chest. "Look, Luffy! I wonder what's inside!" she said. She then flew back over to Luffy. "Hm...I wonder how you can get across. That big switch right there may have something to do with it...but it may be a trap, hm. Oi, are you willing to step on it and take a risk, Luffy?" Navi asked. "...? Luffy...?" She asked again. She looked to where the rubberman _had_ been standing, and he was gone. "Aah!! Where'd you go!?!" she gasped.

"Hee hee!" Luffy laughed. Navi looked over, and he was already over at the chest! She flew to him. "How'd you get over here?" she asked. Luffy sat his hands on his hips.

"I stretched, of course." he said. Luffy then turned his attention to the chest. "Now to see what the treasure is!" he bent over and unhooked the latch on the small chest and pulled open the slightly rusty lid and peered inside. He reached in and pulled out a small slingshot with a small pouch tied to it. "Eh? What's this?" he asked, looking it over.

"That's a fairy slingshot. And that little pouch is where you store the ammo." Navi told him. Luffy grinned. "Oh, so you shoot fairies with it, eh?" he said with a grin, looking at Navi. Navi flew back a few feet. "What? No!! You shoot Deku seeds! Check in the pouch and see!" she replied quickly. Luffy poured a few Deku seeds into the palm of his hand and pushed them around with his finger. "They're kind of shiny..." he said. But, he didn't get to finish his musings, for a hissing, crumbling sound caught his attention quickly.

"HEY!!!" Navi called out as Luffy leapt just out of the way as a large flower-like thing sprung up out of the ground and lunged at him.

But...

It was still rooted in the ground, and didn't _quite _reach Luffy now that he had leapt out of the way, so now it just lay on the ground, snapping its jaws while lunging and stretching out again to get a bite of the rubberman.

"Woah! Suge! It's a moving flower!!" Luffy said, eyes all glittery with awe. Navi flew in around it, and was somehow ignored by the savage plant. "It's a Deku Baba. Just be careful when it lunges at you! Kill it, and you'll either get a Deku stick or some Deku nuts!" she said.

Luffy stared at it a while. "_Weird_ plant..." he muttered.

"Kill it already!!" Navi shouted.

Luffy reared back and slammed his fist onto the top of the Deku baba's head, smashing it onto the ground. It vanished in a flurry of leaves, leaving behind several small nuts in a cluster. Luffy picked them up.

"Ooh, are these Deku Nuts?" he asked. Navi nodded. "Right. You can throw them down and blind your enemies!"

Luffy took one in his hand and immediately threw it down.

"Ow!!! My eyes!! I can't see--!" Luffy shouted, stumbling about until he fell off the ledge onto the ground below. Navi sighed.

"You might want to shield your own eyes when you use them..."

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**KS: Thanks for reading that chapter! Sorry for the long wait in updating. **

**Things have been rather...hectic. And right now, I'm pretty sick. :P **

**The next chapter will continue our following of Luffy on his exploration and rescue of the Great Deku Tree, so don't miss it! **

**Be sure to review!!**


End file.
